<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paging Dr. Wu by kimjibyung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159167">Paging Dr. Wu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung'>kimjibyung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Crack Fic, Doctor AU, M/M, Spider Bite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt I wrote for a little while back on Tumblr, requested by a follower for a Doctor!Krisho au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paging Dr. Wu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon didn’t know what he expected when he first went to the hospital for a spider bite that he’d gotten from his new apartment. His roommate, Chanyeol, told him about finding two spiders already in the place when they first moved in, and he had the place sprayed for them, but it didn’t stop him waking up one morning to find a bite mark on his chest, right below his left pectoral. But as he waited there in the emergency room, shirt off, being looked over by several female nurses, he suddenly felt breathless when the doctor finally entered the room.</p><p>Black hair, smoldering dark eyes, pouty lips, and just… was Junmyeon drooling? He had to check and make sure that he wasn’t. Because <em>damn</em>. Added with the height, Junmyeon thought this guy was a model instead of a doctor.</p><p>“Mr. Kim?” And that voice, deep and absolutely perfect.</p><p>The raised eyebrow quickly shook Junmyeon out of his thoughts of how handsome the man was. “Uh, c-call me Junmyeon.”</p><p>“Ah, Junmyeon, I’m Dr. Wu, and I see that you…” he trailed off, glancing over his clipboard of papers, “came in for a spider bite below your left pectoral.” He looked up from his papers to land on the reddened spot on Junmyeon’s chest. “Let’s have a look at that.”</p><p>He placed his clipboard down and Junmyeon couldn’t help the tinting to his cheeks when the man stepped up and bent down to look at his chest. He gulped hard when that warm hand came up and two fingers prodded at the area, it didn’t help that the area he’d gotten bitten at was like, right below his nipple. Damn spider.</p><p>“Hmm, I’m going to run some tests to make sure it’s nothing poisonous. Do you happen to know what kind of spider it was that bit you?” The doctor straightened back up, keeping his eyes on the area before meeting Junmyeon’s gaze again.</p><p>Junmyeon shook his head, “It was just a brownish gray spider, I’m assuming. When me and my roommate moved into our apartment, we noticed that there were spiders, and I had the place sprayed for them, but I guess it didn’t work.” Emphasizing the area where he’d been bitten.</p><p>“Alright, well, I’ll get the tests started so sit tight and we’ll get you taken care of,” Dr. Wu smiled with a wink on his way back out of the room.</p><p>And Junmyeon didn’t blush beet red.</p><p>The rest was unfortunately filled with more nurses and no more Dr. Wu, until finally the tests were done, and Junmyeon merely sported a little ointment on the bite and a bandage. After putting on his shirt again, he was given instructions to follow in case there was anything abnormal to start on the course of the next few days, but from what they’d found out, the spider wasn’t poisonous, but as a precaution, they asked him to monitor it and make sure the bite was kept clean until it healed up.</p><p>And that was his first encounter with a spider bite and a handsome doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t get his number? Did he even act like he was interested? Did you act like you were interested?” Chanyeol asked over dinner the next evening, stuffing his mouth with noodles.</p><p>Junmyeon sighed glumly over his cup of noodles, “I didn’t, and well… it was a bit of embarrassing me there with my shirt off and him looking at a spot just shy from my chest… he did wink before he walked out of the room.”</p><p>Chanyeol hummed, “And odds are, you won’t be seeing him anymore outside of the emergency room, if you want a relationship with him, you know he’ll be busy most the time, he is a doctor.”</p><p>He glared, “Maybe I just want a casual fling with him? He did have some nice hands… large… warm.” And they’d be really nice wrapped around his hip, maybe running over his chest again, maybe holding him down… maybe wrapped around his—</p><p>“Well… I could send you back to the emergency room if you want to try and get anywhere with him,” Chanyeol winked with a mischievous grin.</p><p>That had Junmyeon cocking an eyebrow upwards, “…how?”</p><p>Chanyeol raised his fist, “A little roughhousing that got too rough?” He held up both hands, “As long as you don’t press charges, I’m trying to help my buddy here get fucked or sucked off by a handsome doctor,” Junmyeon choked on his noodles at that, but Chanyeol continued, completely serious, “I’m not looking to go to jail.”</p><p>After coughing up a lung from getting strangled, Junmyeon cleared his throat, eyes stinging with tears, “Well, if anything, I would get to see him again…”</p><p>Chanyeol shrugged with a small smile, “You gonna give it a try?”</p><p>Junmyeon glanced down at his cup of noodles then to the empty tray of kimchi on the table, before sighing, he started to shrug, “I guess… hey, is there anymore kimchi?”</p><p>“I think there’s the last of it in the fridge…” Chanyeol hummed then grinned, holding up a fist, “I’ll fight you for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you…” the nurse trailed off, looking over the paper that Junmyeon had filled out in the emergency room, “got into a fight with your roommate over the last of the kimchi.”</p><p>Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from lowering his head in shame, and wincing in pain when he bit his bottom lip that was sporting a busted area from where Chanyeol’s fist connected with it earlier that evening. It wasn’t the only injury, there was also the small bruising to his left eye. Chanyeol didn’t hit him hard, but he still left a bruising.</p><p>“And since you’re not planning to press charges, I won’t call the police, but are you certain on that decision?”</p><p>Junmyeon tried to hold back the snort of laughter, “It was just some r-roughhousing… he’s already apologized.” In fact, Chanyeol started apologizing as soon as he had punched Junmyeon, the younger was already regretting coming up with the idea, he didn’t like hurting his hyung, but Junmyeon reminded him of the handsome doctor and that seemed to be all the encouragement that Chanyeol needed.</p><p>The nurse still looked uncertain, “Okay…” she looked like she didn’t know what else to say and bowed slightly before scurrying out the door of the room.</p><p>Leaving Junmyeon to sigh pathetically at his reason for being back in the hospital. “I’m such an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kim is back,” the nurse informed as soon as she stepped into Dr. Wu’s office to hand him the paperwork for the situation. She had an amused smile on her face when she handed him the paperwork, “He was in a fight.”</p><p>Dr. Wu’s eyes widened, “A fight? How bad?” He started scanning over the paperwork before snorting a laugh and before the nurse could answer, he was already reading it off, “With his roommate over kimchi?”</p><p>She grinned and winked at him, “If you ask me, I think it’s just to see you again.”</p><p>He scoffed, then paused looking up at the nurse, curiosity in his eyes, “Really?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she pushed at him, “I told you that he was starry-eyed when you left the room. Go baby him back to health, he’s got a nasty busted lip and a little bruising around his left eye.”</p><p>“No bruising or anything to the abdominal area?”</p><p>“Nope, it was strictly towards the face, but you can use the excuse of checking on the spider bite if you want another peek at that toned stomach.”</p><p>Dr. Wu’s face heated up at that, he stood up to retrieve his white coat, “I should fire you, Amber, honestly.”</p><p>She smiled, “I’ll keep the other nurses from barging in, if you want a little alone time with him, just keep it down, yeah? And be mindful of the lip, it’s probably sore.”</p><p> </p><p>And Kris was mindful of the busted lip, having to restrain himself from truly ravishing those soft pouty lips of Mr. Kim’s, <em>next time</em>, he had to remind himself. Once that lip was healed, then he could claim those lips like they should be claimed. He simply kissed at the other side of Mr. Kim’s lips, leaving the busted part alone before letting go of them to suck, bite, and lick at the man’s neck.</p><p>Amber said she’d keep the nurses away for the moment and he had to keep Junmyeon quiet, this was still the hospital after all. And wanting to fuck his patient silly was actually against the rules. No matter how breathtakingly beautiful they were.</p><p>He thought it was comical how everything went down as he reached down to open the man’s jeans. It had started out innocent, he kept a mindful eye on Mr. Kim’s reactions to him, and that’s what confirmed Amber’s statements from earlier. Mr. Kim <em>was</em> attracted to him. Or rather, <em>Junmyeon</em>, when Kris kept calling him by<em> Mr. Kim</em>.</p><p>After finishing up the task of checking the bruising around his eye and the busted lip, Kris did venture further and ask to check the spider bite again to make sure it was healing up like it should. And god, the sight of that man’s toned body when he lifted up the shirt had Kris holding back a moan. But then he noticed the small twitches and the way that Junmyeon’s body turns tense as Kris touches around the area of the spider bite. He was, honestly, examining at first, but when he glanced upwards at the blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks with his face directed elsewhere, he decided to test the waters.</p><p>And that’s why he’s now sucking one of the biggest hickeys on the man’s neck while pushing the man’s jeans and boxers down to free that hardening length. Soft moans and pleas were falling from Junmyeon’s lips until finally Kris pulled back, pleased to see the dazed expression on Junmyeon’s face as their eyes met again.</p><p>“I’ll need you to be quiet, Mr. Kim, we can’t let anyone know what’s going on behind these closed doors,” he smirked.</p><p>It almost seemed as if Junmyeon forgot where they were, but then his gaze dropped to the embroidered letters of Kris’s name on his white coat, then his face burned bright red. Just as he started to glance towards the closed door, Kris pulled his face back to bring their gazes back together.</p><p>He winked, “We’re safe for about ten minutes…” he raised a teasing eyebrow upwards, glancing down at that hardened member that was standing at attention, a dribble or two leaking from the slit, “Want me to blow you?”</p><p>The shuddering intake of breath was all the answer that Kris waited for before sinking to his knees on the hospital linoleum floors, a teasing smirk plastered on his lips as he glanced down at Junmyeon’s leaking member. He threw one last wink at the blushing male before taking the cock between his lips and teasing the slit at first with his tongue, lapping and flicking over it with that wet muscle.</p><p>Junmyeon started to moan again until he had to resort to balling up his fist and shoving it against his mouth to muffle any noises. Kris knew that the man wasn’t going to last long, especially with the way that he knew how to blow someone’s mind. He took Junmyeon in further, teasing the back of his throat with the man’s length before swallowing around it. He started to bob his head, sucking and running his tongue over the vein popping out in that hard cock.</p><p>Just when Junmyeon was about to blow his load, the doctor pulled back to where just the head was still in his mouth, going back to lick and suck. He tongued at the slit of the tip again, his hand closing around the length that was slick with his spit now and started working down the length.</p><p>Junmyeon’s hand came up to tangle into Kris’s hair, he was conflicted between tugging those silky strands to thrust into that mouth and hand and keeping his hips still to keep from gagging the doctor.</p><p>The sudden knock to the door had both of them freezing up, Kris pulled off, flicking his tongue over the tip, “Dr. Wu,” it was Amber. “We just got a call from the paramedic, they’re on their way with a woman in labor…” then her voice turned into something teasing, “You better be finishing up.”</p><p>With the fading of the footsteps outside the door, Kris turned back to Junmyeon, throwing a wink at the male before swallowing him back down again, and with Junmyeon almost being at the peak already, despite the interruption, it didn’t take long before he was coming down Kris’s throat with another muffled moan. The doctor swallowing everything before he pulled back to lick the tip clean.</p><p>“God…” Junmyeon was trying to catch his breath, almost falling back on the bed that he was seated on. He watched with dazed eyes as Kris stood up and straightened up his shirt and white coat. There was a definite bulge in those black slacks, one that had Junmyeon’s mouth watering. “Wh-what about you?” He stared at the man fixing his hair in the reflection of one of the glass containers on the wall that had the cotton balls.</p><p>Kris wiped at his lips with one of his fingers before sucking it into his mouth, licking it clean. “You can repay me,” he pulled out his pen and pulled out a bandaid from one of the drawers of the counter, scribbling something on it. “Dinner this Friday?” He slipped the bandaid to him, containing his phone number. “I’m afraid I have to go now, duty calls, but please, if you want to see me again… don’t get in a fight with your roommate to do so.”</p><p>He moved back over to Junmyeon and caressed a thumb over the bruising around his eye, “Your face is too cute to have anything like this on it.”</p><p>The doctor took one last glance at Junmyeon’s blushing face before he left the room.</p><p>Junmyeon took a deep breath and exhaled as soon as the door closed behind the door’s exit. He quickly moved to tuck himself back into his pants and zipped them back up just as a knock came to the door and the nurse, he figured from before, came in. A knowing glint in her eye that told him that she knew what was going on in the room just moments ago. It had his face bright red in embarrassment as she went about fixing his face up before he left out.</p><p>He was torn between wanting to kill Chanyeol for the suggestion and wanting to thank his roommate and wish him a happy life. He grinned to himself as he looked down at the bandaid with the number on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>